User blog:Derpmaci/Of Sticks And Stones
From a somewhat Veteran of writing Fanfictions. who was oh so annoyed at how the Unholy tower's storyline ended, comes a new take on the event that nearly bled everyone dry of energy (both in game and IRL) as well as gems and their patience. Part One "Take This! THUNDER CRUSH!" Eze yelled as he swung down his Claymore,known as Batootha, channeling the raw energies of the storm into his blade. Electrified metal met cold steel as a tall, lean and metallic being parried his attack. Cold,ethereal flame eyes regarded Eze's lively ones for a second before forcing back the hero with seemingly inhumane strength. The swordsman leaped backwards as a pair of shapes moved forward to seize advantage of the opening Eze had made. With fiery eyes and a zeal to match, Vargas swung his long sword down numerous times while attempting to engulf his opponent in flames. Next to the "Holy Flame", a flurry of pike thrusts limited the lone warrior's movement as Lance attempted to break the Knight's guard. It seemed that the three had successfully forced him in a corner as hits were finally scored upon the silent one until the warrior flourished his blade, interrupting the waltz of blades and forcing back Vargas as a pillar of turquoise flame erupted before Lance, who had barely dodged the fire. "...MOST IMPRESSIVE..." The warrior finally spoke, his voice seemingly echoing from his helmet. "BUT THIS.ENDS.HERE! ARDENT SOUL SLASH!" Seemingly disappearing from view, the warrior reappeared before the three heroes and swung his blade upwards, before unleashing a huge pillar of flame. The blow knocked up a cloud of dust as the trio was hit and engulfed by the flames, their outlines seen for a second or so. As the dust settled, the trio were barely standing as their muscles screamed in agony just trying to keep them upright. Eze was hunched forward gasping for breath as Vargas leaned on his blade, bleeding from his forehead. Lance, through sheer will and discipline, had maintained his stance but it was clear in his eyes that fatigue was catching up to him. All three had their armor cracked in several places and they each bled their vital fluids from various places. "YOU STILL STAND... JUST HOW PERSISTENT ARE YOU LOT?" The warrior rumbled, emotion seemingly washed over his eyes. Were it respect or annoyance, or perhaps a mix of both, was not known to anybody. "NO MATTER... I WILL DEAL WITH YOU ALL AS I HAVE WITH THE REST" As the warrior raised his blade yet again, a volley of bullets and bolts flew towards him, forcing the warrior back. "We're still here in case you forgot about us, ye bloody Tincan!" Heidt shouted as he kept a steady aim with his arm, an impressive feat considering that the firearm has barrels each the size of a cannon, grinning from ear to ear. "Heidt, cover them... Lass, do your thing." The man next to Heidt said. Clad in a trenchcoat with Akras' summoner iconography, the summoner can be seen wearing armor coloured in Brass and Silver with no lack of rivets or pipes connecting each segment of the armor while brandishing a golden crossbow. Said bow had Intricate patterns designed into it's side and a large drum attached to the bottom of the bow with hundreds of bolts loaded in it. A large scope was attached the the top of the weapon and was now bright with multiple runic circles floating in front of it. Two vertical barrels were positioned between a wolf head, ready to unleash their payload at the pull of a trigger.1 "Gotcha, D. Star Buster!" Heidt yelled as he channeled more energy into his gun, discharging rounds of pure energy towards the warrior. Meanwhile, D had finished gathering his arcane energy and began hip-firing the crossbow. As each bolt left the barrels, it glowed yellow and flew off at a much faster velocity, the discharge eerily sounding like the howling of wolves. Despite assuming a defensive stance, the lone warrior was slowly forced back as the barrage hit him. The sheer amount of rounds begun to take it’s toll as bolt and bullet tore off chunks of his armor and shredded his cloak into tatters. As the two gunmen proceeded with their grim work, a winged figure rushed to the wounded trio. With light glowing out of her staff, Saint Maria began chanting a prayer. “Pierce my flesh,Break my bones, Take my life These matter not In my sacrifice, Ye of the Dark Gods will know Defeat For even in death shall we be triumphant in his name” As the words left her mouth, a warm light immediately washed over the three heroes. As the light faded, the three stood once more, all of their injuries and fatigue seemingly gone. However, the now exhausted Saint slid to the ground, panting and sweating, the spell clearly taking a toll on her. Lance and Eze immediately formed a defensive formation around her as Vargas carried the Saint and began retreating towards the back… “ENOUGH! YOU TREAD INTO THIS TOWER AND DESPITE MULTIPLE WARNINGS STILL PROCEED AS THOUGH YOU OWN IT. SUCH.INSOLENCE.WILL.NOT.STAND.FOR.ANY.LONGER. IF I CANNOT CONVINCE YOU TO LEAVE THEN I WILL DRAG YOUR CORPSES TO THE GATES AS WARNING TO THE REST OF YOUR FOOLISH KIND.” Roaring that out, the lone warrior suddenly stood up and with savage swings of his blade, sent forth shockwaves of pure darkness combined with the ethereal flames that float above his left gauntlet “SOUL DESECRATION!!!” Before anyone could react, the shockwaves had crashed into everything at the western wing of the room. A great plume of smoke and dust was thrown into the air as the blow had even collapsed a part of the aged walls. All seemed quiet as the blow had seemingly removed all life from the area. Yet, movement in the smoke soon proved the lone warrior wrong. Bursting out of the cloud, Heidt and D proceeded with their bombardment of projectiles,their movements seemingly sluggish. The lone warrior growled,and as he leap forward to close the distance, Eze appeared from the side of the duo, intercepting the dark blade with his blade raised, glaring at the metal being with a single eye as the other was closed and blood from his forehead prevented it from being opened. A single uppercut was enough to move Eze’s blade away and a single kick sent the yellow-haired warrior sprawling away… It was at this time when the trap was sprung as the three had maneuvered the black warrior close to the cloud of dust and with a bright green light glowing out of Devas, Lance charged out of the dust. “You weren’t wrong earlier, THIS does end here. Mistral Symphony!” As Lance spoke those words in a calm voice, he began rapidly thrusting Devas into the warrior’s unguarded flank and scored multiple hits. “GAHHH” With a cry of pain, the warrior dropped his weapon and kneeled on the ground, arms hanging by his side. The ethereal flames above his arm dimmed to a mere flicker and after several moments, died off… As the six converged, running sounds could be heard as five more beings rushed up from the stairs. Melchio, Former “messenger” of the gods,was joined by mech-suit pilot Vanila, Goddess and Sybil Sister Sola, God-slayer and titled “Ryujin” Mifune and lastly the Half-breed warrior Lira. The five slowed down after seeing the state of the battle and it’s participants and moved forward to regroup with the wounded six. Melchio’s green eyes stared at D quizzically as the immortal put a hand under the latter’s arm when he almost stumbled and dragged the wounded Heidt,who had been helping him, to the ground. Vanila had unhooked herself from her mech and rushed to the summoner’s side, prompting Heidt to let go of D and letting himself rest on the ground. The freshly arrived reinforcements began to tend to the wounded six as Melchio finally spoke. 2 “Tired, mortal?” “Not yet Mel, not yet... What took you guys so long? If not for a gamble and the battlefield somewhat being changed to our favour you’ll probably have to collect us all from the gates of this place, with HIM intending to use us a warning to the others…OW!” “Keep still, I can’t help you if you winch and whine at every little thing.” “...Judging by your current state, it seemed the gamble had paid off and everything seems to have ended well. We were tied down by a sudden outbreak of monsters and corrupted mortals when we split off earlier and as you can see for yourself, this place does not allow for flight that easily… the little missy there was practically about to join my former lords due to worry for you. “keep quiet Melchio, unless you want to end up like that fool who tried to jump onto my weapon. WIll you stop moving, D?!” “Just stating facts… Looks like we’re almost done with everyone. Shall we move to what the Dark One guards so fervourously?” “Thanks Love… And yes Melchio. I suppose it’s time we took a look at what could be worth so much trouble…” As the Eleven stood up, some of the formally wounded leaning on their comrades due to fatigue, they began to move towards the giant door that stood behind the lone warrior. It was at this time the kneeling warrior finally looked up, the ethereal flames mere flickers in his eyes, and spoke “...Don’t do it….. If your intelligence is as sharp as your fighting prowess, do not open that door. PLEASE, i beg of you. you have no idea what resides inside. I have spent… so much time guarding her… Whatever you do, don’t let her out!... Or that could be the undoing of us all…” At those words, The Eleven stopped before the door and looked at the lone warrior, doubts hanging in their heads. Sensing the desperation in the warrior’s voice, D slowly approached the the warrior, sitting before him as the remaining Ten stood guard over the duo, wary of the lone warrior. D looked at the dark knight’s eyes, his grey ones regarding the almost extinguished fiery ones and spoke. “I’m going to be nice this one time and give you the benefit of the doubt. But answer my questions and clear our doubts. You clearly did not mean to eviscerate my team just for the fun of it. What is your name and your purpose here?” “... I go by the name of Xenon, foster son of Learyl, Former commander of the once proud Elysian Kingdom’s royal army” D was clearly surprised at the turn of events as he had heard of the name ‘Elysian’ from his days back before becoming a summoner…” I have heard of your place of origin… It existed BEFORE the war with the gods started. That was a long time ago… and I am sorry to tell you it no longer stands today. Neither does the La Veda Republic that it was a part of… However we are still at war with those responsible for it’s fate.” “I expected as much… When I had left the Kingdom with the duty my king had charged me, we had already lost much of our army and the Royal army was on our last toes. I would have been there for the final fight alongside my men,my father and King if not for this duty...” Clenching his Gauntlet and letting it go, Xenon let his gaze fall to the ground, clearly thinking of those who had lived in ages past. “I am sorry for your lost but it still does not answer my remaining question… Why are you here? What is this duty your king has left for you?” Upon hearing that question, Xenon looked back at D, slowly changing his kneeling posture into a sitting one. “When I was a child, I was the companion and pageboy of Princess Estia, Daughter of my King Radmuhl. We had spent most of our time together when we were free and when I had been promoted to Commander I was charged with leading the army in times of war and guarding her. When the gods attacked, despite our hardest efforts, we were merely pebbles before the tide. When my king realized that defeat...and death was most likely inevitable, He took overall command of the army and ordered me to leave with his most precious treasure… His daughter. I had protested, something a knight should have never done, for the King’s word is Law. I insisted he left with her instead and I would stay, making the enemy pay every step with blood and buying as much time as I could for them. King Radmuhl… He only smiled… and told me that I was clearly the better choice in protecting his daughter… My father agreed and he too, reminded me that no one in the kingdom could match me in combat,Prince Gordius had died a year ago defending us from Pirates and only he was my equal in combat… All my Lieutenants too urged me to leave, for it was their proudest moment to buy time for the finest warrior in the kingdom and the Heiress to the throne… During a temporary respite in the gods’ attack, I had left with the Princess, all my men who were already weary with fatigue even came out and bid us a final farewell… I could not let out my emotions at that time, for a man must never cry in front of others. But poor Estia… She was there during the meetings, and she had seen the aftereffects of each attack. When we left, she had sobbed till her eyes were red and could barely wave goodbye to everyone, even her own father who stood at the top of the gates with my foster father, watching us ride out of distance…” “We travelled for days, stopping only when the steed was exhausted. We never wasted the time that our kin had bought for us… Bought for us with their sweat and blood… and inevitably their lives… It was that which finally cost us the most. On the thirteenth day, Estia had fallen ill from the journey and it was raining a storm that day. I took her to the closest shelter I could find… A dark tower… THIS ACCURSED TOWER…” Xenon spat the last three words out and slammed the floor with his gauntlet, leaving a mini crater where he had unleashed his frustrations. “When we arrived, it was already infested with some monsters. I fended them off until one… snuck past my guard and laid the princess low with a blow… In my moment of weakness, the princess had paid the price for me… I was blind with rage, i tore the creature to shreds. Then I heard a voice telling me that it could save Estia if i bought her to the top of the tower… Desperation made me carry Estia over my shoulders and within the hour I was at the top and the nightmare only got worst…” “For a witch inhabited the tower, for no other words could describe her.She told me that if I gave my soul to be trapped in my amour she would heal the princess.I had blindly agreed and after that was done,she took Estia under the pretense of healing her and trapped her in a new made creature. The SAME CREATURE THAT INJURED HER. In rage, I had cut the witch in twain but it was too late. Estia was no longer the girl I knew. I could only trap her in the Witch’s quarters and prevent anyone from going near her. But, over the years, the creatures that were trapped with her were consumed… and she grew stronger… I slowly retreated as she smashed door after door and only when she reached this one, which was magically protected by the witch’s magic, did I stop. I could not go back in and stop her… How could I? I CAUSED HER TO BECOME THE MONSTER SHE IS… Even now I do not know how strong she grew, nor if the door will hold her much longer… I had lost everything… My King, my parents, my foster father, my comrades, my good friend Gordius, my kingdom… If there is one thing I will not lose, I will not lose Estia. She meant so much to everyone back then when we were together… A beacon of hope in a sea of darkness… I will not let that beacon die out… especially after everyone else died to make sure she lived.” “Do you understand now? If you open those doors, you will unleash a creature that had devoured and gained unimaginable power… And IF she gets slain,a feat almost unimaginable due to her powers, the Elysian Kingdom will truly be no more but a figment of the past, waiting only to be overwritten as time passes. So please, summoner… Do not let her out, I beg of you…” Xenon finally ended his tale, looking at D in the eyes. The latter merely looked at the Knight in silence, looking into the Helmet’s eyeholes where the Ethereal Flames continued to burn, almost able to see another man’s eyes looking back. A man who had lost almost everything but still clung on to his values and duties. A honourable man’s eyes. D finally sighed and spoke “I understand… And I have one last question for you. It will be hard for you since it had happened so long ago… But do you remember how the magic formation which the witch used to turn your Princess into what she is looked like?” Xenon looked at D quizzically, his helmet angled to the side in minor confusion before nodding. “Yes… Yes I do, For Estia had immersed herself in magic studies before and I had to keep her company for hours everyday. It looked like this” Xenon replied, a small hint of nostalgia seemingly heard when he spoke as he grew the formation on the dust laying on the ground, even noting down how each character around the circle looked with precise accuracy. D looked at the circle and look of comprehension spread across his face. “That… That is a class 4 cursed seal…” “What do you mean… I do not understand this categorising of magic you speak of. Only that it is truly a curse. One that has taken a toll on both my soul and Estia’s mind and body.” “Xenon… It’s been years, decades even since you set foot outside the tower. In that time Humanity had been slowly recovering from the war of the gods. We more than recovered. Since the war began legendary heroes have sprung up almost everywhere, taking the fight to the gods. Some formed bands and fought together while others chose to operate alone. Humanity stood together and we made so much progress, improving ourselves and our weapons while we trained our minds on protecting what we hold dear. Magic has since advanced from when you had been studying them so long ago and we have learnt from the gods as well. What I mean is that the curse that holds the Princess can be broken… We have the means to do so. Every summoner out there now has been strictly trained, conditioned and made to be able to hold out against the gods alongside other summoners as well as heroes and summons. The only matter now is… you” “...me?” “Yes, you. You are the guardian of the Princess, no matter what form she is in, whether she chooses it or not. Only you can make the decision to allow others to help you and in turn, help her…I am more than willing to help those who are in need. But only if they accept help when it is given…” At this point of time Xenon had slowly looked to the ground, and then to the drawing he made. All the years spent locked in the tower, all the times he heard Estia over the door as she slowly became a monster like all those he had slain to guard her so many years ago. And then he slowly remembered till the point when he still had his flesh, when he resided in the kingdom. When He had trained with His father.When he first met Estia and her brother Gordius. When He , Gordius and Estia had fun playing around when they were kids.When Estia accidentally set his hair on fire during magic practice. When he joined the Royal army and the Siblings had thrown a small party for him alongside his foster father and the king, the five of them eating a small slice of cake each and laughing.When he became overall commander of the Royal army and another party was thrown and this time he celebrated with the five of them as well as all his men. When the war began with the Northern Pirates. When he was told that Gordius had returned not of his own will, but because fate had robbed the kingdom of him. When he attended the sending off of the Crown Prince as they set his coffin on fire. When the gods suddenly laid siege to the kingdom before they even recovered from the previous war. When he saw his men die one by one as each battle progress. When he remembered the sleepless eyes of the King and His father during each strategy meeting, his surely similar to the two. When the King reached a decision and sent him off. When he saw all the faces of his still alive men as they came out of the camp to send him off.When he saw the lone tears of the king and his father as he rode away from the gates.When he had saw Estia’s beautiful face covered in dirt and ill. When he saw her get injured. When he checked on her countless times as he ascended the tower.When he met what he thought was Her salvation. When he saw through his eyes one last time before sealed inside his armour forever… “What will it costs me this time…” “Nothing but your participation to help us lay her low. I know it will pain you. It will force to you seemingly go against everything you hold close to you. But I can only break the seal if she stays still long enough for me to do so. And if what you say is true, we will have to deal deep but non-fatal blows to the flesh the encompasses her. What do you say, Sir Sancus Xenon?” D replied, his gauntlets held out in a grasp. Xenon looked up in surprise at the title being spoken. “H-H-How did you know my full name?” “Your kingdom held out for one, if not the longest time, despite being in a war before the gods’ attack during the assault of La Veda and now we know why. Records were found in the ruins of the kingdom when we had slowly pushed them back. One was the Last King’s Diary and the others involved testimonies of many people, from the common man, woman and child to the soldiers on the fronts and even one man named Learyl Sancus… I assumed you took up your foster father’s surname?” “... Indeed” “Most of them had accepted their fates when the kingdom neared it’s last days. But not a single record was displeased with your leaving with the Princess. In Fact, every single record had hoped that your survival with the princess would come true and every Elysian had sworn to fight to the last second to buy you as much as time possible. No one regretted the decision they made, Xenon. It would seem to be very unlike you, if what the records say about you, old as they are, if you were to step down from this. Almost very Un-Elysian of you, i might add.” at the last words D grinned as Xenon stared at him. “Very well, ‘D’, as you are addressed. My blade will serve as yours for this. Your will is my command and only the Elysian Nobility will sway my faith in you and your comrades. What will you have me do now?” “Fight alongside us” At the sound of this words the remaining Ten had let down their guard and those who could smile let a small smile slip across their face. “....Very well.” The sound of a metal gauntlet smacking into gloved ones and armoured boots scraping the ground could be heard. 1 It’s essentially Steampunk power armor. I really do like my steampunk fashion A LOT 2 Some of you might get confused here. It’s essentially Melchio, Vanila and D speaking. Originally had different fonts for everyone but since it’s wikia, I needed Xenon to be more distinct. Kudos to those who go it off the bat and to those still confused, read the scenario and place the pieces of the puzzle together eh? ;) . Category:Blog posts